It's time we finally meet, my dear
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Just another day being dragged into the dorm room of Mai Tokiha and another escape from the "drunkard Midori." Another escape from the world itself, they can no longer grasp her. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, again~

I see you're here to read my nonsense. It's most likely going to be a two shot, I just haven't exactly wrong the other part. I know what to write though-I'm not completely hopeless. Anyway, to get things a bit clearer with this first off Natsuki is in a _car _not a motorcycle just for the sake of it. Also, the fact that everyone is drunk and that this is not Kruger but Kuga is because just like in the Drama CD they get drunk. They were in Mai's domain (room/dorm whatever you like) and Nao brought the bottle of liquor. Well, despite the fact this entire chapter is an entire flashback (expect for a piece) I hope you can enjoy it~ :D

* * *

_'Blessed is what they call me. I'm blessed by the gods, Suijin, Ebisu and Fukurokuju. But, with such luck as mine, I am equally as burdened with misfortune; the result of defying your own "fate" willingly or not. Even the gods themselves cannot prevent this. So tell me, why must you bless me with only a temporary contentment? After all, the three of you had spoken to me with one sole phrase of "I don't know what sorrows will approach you from this day on. May you live your life well."_

_Funny, I bet none of you were expecting this again.'_

_ [Earlier Today] _

_"Mai, why'd you bring this one here?" _

_"What's so wrong with Midori being here, Natsuki?" said the busty girl adverting her eyes over the red scarlet haired being in the back of the room. _

_"I have nothing against her, get that straight. The only thing is every time she's with anyone she can't be without a drink in her hand. What's worse is she makes everyone else have some too. You know that I despise drinking. Look; she's already drunk!" _

_"I see your point…" there was a drink in her hand, and a sweat drop slowly descending upon her forehead—it was no use trying to debate over making me actually stay. "Well, could you stay her just a bit longer?"_

_ "No." _

_"Come' on just a little more won't hurt…huh? Natsuki?"_

_ "See you later, Mai!" I said while already out the door with my trench coat in my grasp. _

_'What else am I to do? It's not like I want to be there, so why not leave while I have the chance?'_

* * *

_Unpaved roads meant peace for me. Nothing to keep me alert until some other car or whatnot came along. Then there was a sudden light, they seemed a bit high up but still far from me and I was starting to give the impression that Midori's so called "fun" had gotten to my head. It was only a small dose of alcohol too…oh the disadvantages of being a lightweight… _

_"I should pull over…just for a bit. I'll call Mai to pick me up."Said I jerking to a path that caused my memory to jog._

_ 'So they never ended up fixing the railing, huh? Really, that's the least they could have done…Come' on Kuga, just call Mai and get this over with' I'm digging my hand into my pocket and can't seem to find my phone. How difficult can something so simple be?_

_ "Ara, are you looking for this?" _

_"…What exactly did Midori give me tonight? It has driven me delusional…" _

_"That's not very nice, Natsuki-chan. I asked you a question and you ignored me." _

_"Wha-?!" _

_'Headlights...' _

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

A/N: Surprisingly, I'm actually satisfied with that intro before the flashback. Normally I'd be fussing about how awful the chapter is but since it's only going to be a two-shot (hopefully) there's not much I can do. So anyway, that's it for right now. Hope you stay until next time and if you do then see you until then!


	2. To meet the Shinigami

A/N: BACK FROM THE DEAD. AGAIN. So...hopefully this chapter will make sense because apparently the last didn't...which was somewhat of the point. Oh, and the rating had to go up for vocabulary used in this chapter, so yeah...Natsuki actually _has_ to be more hostile due to the fact that a certain Kaichou isn't there in her life. Also, I've failed to make a two shot. I must divide the chapters (dammit!). Oh, and,warning to you. Natsuki is possibly OOC, I'm quite frankly too tired to figure it out. Well, I'll stop now. Enjoy. :3

* * *

"Oh shit!" I yell to myself, while sitting straight up. Really, why'd I just do that? Waking up so suddenly with a hangover isn't the best idea. Ugh…my head is killing me.

"Ara, what a foul mouth you have there. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake."

"Shut up, Mai. You're the reason I got drunk it the first place."

"May I ask you exactly _what—_and who_—_you're talking about, Natsuki-chan?"

"Eh? When did you go back calling me 'Natsuk-chan,' Mai?"

The voice broke into a slight chuckle and soon spoke "Ara, seems you have the wrong person, but I'll still be ridding your name of "-chan" on your behalf…Back to a more serious matter, I'm not quite sure you understand where you are, Natsuki."

I open my eyes, and see nothing but pitch black. And when I say nothing, I mean it. The logical thing to do is look around, and that's exactly what I do. Suddenly, that pitch black is gone, and I'm exactly where I was in my dream, or at least I _think_ it was a dream.

'_What an unpleasant place to be, isn't it?'_

"It must be pretty nostalgic for you, Natsuki? Are you well?"

'_Oh yeah...I'm not alone.'_

Why does this voice seem so familiar? To try to solve this…this mystery, you could say, I turn to what completely contradicts my previous thoughts. Now, I'm staring at a complete stranger in festive clothing. This is all I see; a lavender kimono, tawny locks, and alluring blood red eyes. To appeal what is in my vision even more, this unknown person was a woman, and the sexiest I've seen by far. But, that doesn't really matter, does it? She could be _anyone_, she could be a threat.

"Um…not trying to be rude here, but…who the fuck are you?" I say, with my well known glare, accompanied with a scowl; it's a habit, I can't help but do it.

"Ara, well haven't you changed? I remember a time that you wouldn't dare use such colorful vocabulary. Of course, it was before that incident, so it cannot be helped."

'_What the hell? How the fuck does she know that?! No one knows about that time, except me, of course!'_

"I'll ask again, who are you?" For some reason, I'm rather calm when saying this; a shame, really. I meant to sound threatening as I always do, but for some reason I can't with this person.

"Someone you'd rather not know of." She said, with an empty smile. It was not a nervous one, at that and it irritated me to no end.

Out of nowhere, I find myself charging for her._ 'Why does this woman piss me off so much; I want to punch her, but I can't even manage to sound like I want to!'_ Apparently, during the time I was inwardly ranting, I managed to grab hold of her clothing, and I'm holding my fist at her. But…it feels wrong in every level. She hasn't even done anything to me, and if she did have something to possibly do damage to me, wouldn't she have already tried to use it?

"Dammit! Just tell me who you are!" My fist suddenly grew a mind of its own, like the rest of my body, and launched at the ruby eyed woman.

'_No! She didn't do anything! Why'd I suddenly punch her...Huh?'_

"Ikezu, Natsuki. Is that how you treat people? Even when I was about to introduce myself."

'_Did she just somehow vanish out of my grasp? Is that even possible?'_

"Before you even ask, it is possible."

"And how did you know what I was thinking?"

She giggled, but what was so funny? "You face says it all." Despite the previous actions she just took, her face suddenly became deadpan; unreadable. "Well, I suppose I should tell you though."

"Finally, I was starting to think death would come sooner."

"Ara, funny you say that, but that'll be for later…Anyway, I _was_ Shizuru Fujino until quite some time ago, long before fairytales."

"Alright, Fujino, now you'll tell me why you know so much about me, right?"

It seemed as if she smirked for a mere seconds but it left unnoticed, well, more of brushed off. Her stare soon locked with mine and she spoke "Simple, it is my duty, I've been waiting for you for far too long, Natsuki."

"That only half answers my question. Plus, the fact that you've been "waiting for me for far too long," just gives me the impression that you really _are_ a creeper."

"Ikezu, Natsuki~"

"Answer the damn question!"

'_Again, she's avoiding the damn question again! She really pisses me off!'_

"Ara, ara. No need to yell." Once again, the devious smile tugs at the end of her lips before she's about to say something, "I say again, it's quite simple."

A rather stern expression covers that playful one she had just seconds ago, and her lips mouthed the words she's sounding "As you've been blessed in many ways than one, you've been blessed with death."

My mouth fell slightly agape when she said this, but what left me in more shock was this: Who really was this, "Shizuru Fujino?" She cocked her head slightly in confusion, most likely because anyone who would hear this news would be flipping out or questioning her as to why. Well, I wasn't too pleased to find out that I was no longer living but managed to mutter "…headlights."

'_So it really wasn't a dream…and I indeed got hit by that damn truck.'_

"Yes, you're right there were headlights from a truck. And now, ironically, the place you kept your long gone mother alive in that mind of yours is where you perished…in same the manner, as well." She turned to me, her eyes suggesting that she was feeling rather guilty for what she had previously spoken. "Hm…throughout this chat I don't think I've been such a good host. I have yet to even welcome my beloved guest, nor have I _properly _introduced myself."

"What do you mean?" I inquire innocently.

"I am indeed, Shizuru Fujino that is fact. But those who cross me know me not as that."

While giving her a suspicious look, I once again inquire the tawny haired woman "What do they know you as, then?"

"Ara, how impatient. Just wait and an answer will always be brought forth." She awaited my response which was a nod and spoke once more. "Well, Natsuki, I welcome you as both Shizuru Fujino and as a god, as the Shinigami."

* * *

A/N: So how is it? Did it suck, or did it perk your interest? You should review to let me know. :3

Anyway...I kinda got inspired to write this after starting to read Shindere Shoujo To Kodoku Na Shinigami. I thought why not? And thus, this was born. Oh...so...was Natsuki OOC? I feel like she was WAY off. Sorry if she was. :L

Until next time! Bye~


	3. Warmth Still Lies in my Hollow Memories

A/N: Hello, again. As you can see I _finally_ updated...I'm not proud, too many of _my_ emotions got into this. I hope you can enjoy this chapter...

* * *

"What…?" I say, making it seem as though I'm astounded. "…Is what I _should_ be saying, or at least thinking."

The woman looked at me once more, with curious eyes and a mischievous smile. "Ah, it seems like I really do have another one in my hands, and an interesting one at that." She vanishes once more, as she did when I reacted violently before, and reappears before me. I can't say I was expecting of this. The fact that the "Shinigami" named Shizuru could appear and reappear had sunk into my mind immediately after the first time, where she showed herself was the problem. And where was that, I asked myself. Well, I responded, right in front of me, of course.

Although my thinking process had been so well composed, my actions seemed to be its exact oxymoron. At the sight of such an elegant being in front of me I stiffened. Shizuru's movements were as if she was a succubus, and unintentionally at that. Her hands lay on the fabric of my clothes, not doing anything to me, but still were burning through the cloth and felt just as alluring as she looked. That was not the end either, once she finally leaned towards me and her breath was felt upon my ear, her voice was one of a siren. Her words shocked me even more, she told me "My Natsuki…you sure have grown. It's been long since I felt your cold touch…anyone's really, but I'm sure this one is the best. Whether it was you both weeping and trembling in my arms as a child while I comforted you, or now, your touch is still irresistible."

"Um…Not trying to interrupt you and your memorial moment, but this is the first I've ever seen you." I try to push her away, after all I'm not used to such a level of intimacy, but she won't let go. What's with this woman? I didn't think dying would be like _this_. I thought it'd be more like I got hit by the truck, black out, and never wake up. I guess my thoughts on death were wrong…Holy shit! What the hell was that?

Suddenly, I hear chuckling coming from my front. "Ara, I wouldn't have thought you'd react that way, Natsuki. Who knew your ears were that sensitive…" There she goes again, with that smile of hers. "Well, I _did_ get your attention." Who wouldn't react after getting sexually harassed, not matter how small. ? "But just to make sure, I'll ask. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?" At this, I give her a sheepish smile. Shizuru now let's go of me and gives me a look that in reality, I can't really understand at all. It looks like a pout but at the same time it remains playful. Maybe she's trying to trick me, or something? I can't really decipher, so let it be a pout.

"Mou, I've been waiting for your return for quite some time and you can't even pay heed to me? Is Natsuki bored of me already? I should have known!" She said hiding her face with hers hands. I could hear sobbing, too. Did I hurt her feeling because I dozed off and didn't listen to her? Oh no, it's not like I did it purposely! It just…it just happened!

"Shizuru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I just dozed off and…and I kind of forgot where I was when you were so close to me! It was…distracting so I couldn't focus, plus I'm still stuck on what you meant by what you meant before. I mean, this really is the _first_ time I've even seen you." Ugh…way to embarrass yourself, Kuga. Why do I always say such stupid things, especially at times like these?

While I'm mentally scolding myself, hands come down and the giggling returns. "Natsuki is so gullible, it's absolutely adorable!"

"Wait, wha-" I place my hand, palm first, and slightly hid the exasperated look on my face. "You tricked me, how was I stupid enough to fall for such a petty trick like that?"

"If it were as trivial as you just expressed, this would not have occurred as many times as it did." She looks at me once more, probably reading my confusion again so she begins to speak while I'm completely attentive to pay attention and not miss anything (plus no one would want to miss a chance to hear such an addictive voice like hers). "They were just like this. Those times I spent with you are still fresh in my memory." Huh? "It's really a shame though…you don't recall any of it, do you?"

"Sorry, no…?" I remain silent for a few seconds and try to process her words a little more. If she had known me for so long it would be in a crisis where my life was at stake, right? So, is she trying to tell me that it was during the accident? "Shizuru…before you talked about _that_ time, right? You know, with the accident and all?" I ask her looking, and feeling, a sudden unease. Shizuru saw this and didn't bring herself to do anything other than nod her head yes. "And you took me in for those whole six months?" Once again she nodded, looking at me that stern expression once more. I opened my mouth, about to ask why the only saved me but looked down to the floor unable to speak. Talking has never been my forte, but speaking of the incident was even worse. It was impossible to bring myself to speak of why my mother had died and why I lived…but I'm sure I had asked that to her many times as a child. Then, I'd probably go into a break down and be comforted. I have to say, I'm a bit envious of my past self.

Before I knew it, while I was kept hostage in my thoughts, I was once again being held against my will. I didn't want to be comforted; I didn't want anyone near me. But, now that I think of it, this isn't just anyone, this is Shizuru. I'm being held by a goddess, even if she is supposedly the most frightening and unpleasant thing to us human. In reality, people don't know. People don't know that Death is warm, but at the same time unbelievably cold. Death has not been turned bitter because it deserted Life, no, not at all. Life, other known as the people, abandoned Death. Her warmth did the same, and that's why when someone stumbles upon her, it comes back. Or so I think… "Did you do this for those six long months, when I was unable to do anything, and alone?" I inquired, my voice now wavering ever so slightly. She whispered yes into my ear so very sweetly, and freed me from her grasp.

"C-Can you do something for me, then?"

You were so lonely…

"What will it be, dear Natsuki?"

Let me use this as an alibi to stay here with you.

"If it's possible…help me remember those months."

I want to remember Death, but not as someone who treated me as their own anymore. Death, shower me in your bittersweet loneliness. After all, neither of us are a stranger to it.

* * *

A/N: Dang it...*In distress*

Too many emotions from the real word. No matter how many times I can't get it out of this chapter. It seems too...endearing...which isn't bad, but this has passed what I could think as in moderation. Too many feels! DX

*facedesk*

Ugh...review, please? As you can see I'm not boasting about this chapter, not like I would ever, so maybe if it's decent you could say it? It'd make my day.


End file.
